Another Side of Mrs Kim
by Akai Momo
Summary: Sisi lain dari Nyonya Kim yang membuat Tuan Kim menggelengkan kepala dan semakin cinta pada pria cantiknya. (My first smut and PWP with Sulay!) (This is present for Ia who requested PWP Sulay fanfic... and Sulay shipper too ) :3


Ini hadiah buat **Ia** yang sudah Al janjikan~ yang pingin Yixing-nya _**beda**_ dari yang lain!

Buat Al juga yang kebelet ngidam buat _drabble_-fic _PWP_ (meski tidak yakin apa ini _drabble_ atau _ficlet_.. =_= ) dan kangen sama Sulay~

Juga buat Sulay _shipper_ yang diluar sana~~~~~

Intinya Al _maboc_ (saking maboc-nya, huruf k diganti huruf c) dan malu sendiri pas buat ff PWP pertama ini! Huwaaaa... *tutupmata*

_Don't forget to give me some review_, ok..? :3

.

.

.

.

Orang – orang yang mengenalnya pasti berkata bahwa dia manis dan lugu. Seperti bidadari yang terpeleset jatuh ke dunia antah berantah dan tersesat di sana—selalu membuat ekspresi polos dengan aura _innocent_ yang menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Itu bagi orang yang mengenalnya.

Bukan bagi orang yang mengenal **baik**—**seluk beluk**—dirinya.

Di balik wajahnya yang terukur sebagai salah satu pria cantik (dan aku bangga mendapatkannya; mengingat dia sendiri yang datang menghampiriku) yang tersebar di dunia, di balik wajahnya yang selalu merautkan wajah polos dan lugu bak anak kampung yang membiarkan kakinya menjilat norak tanah perkotaan, di balik aura _innocent_ yang menguar manis mengelilingi tubuhnya, dia akan berbeda jika dia bukan lagi di luar ruangan.

Sebab ketika dia di dalam ruangan—tempat privasi; maka dia akan berubah 180 derajat dari penilaian orang luar padanya.

Dia akan berubah menjadi nakal, binal, agresif, liar, dan penggoda yang ulung—terutama padaku yang berhasil memilikinya secara sah sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Yeah.., dia akan berubah menjadi seperti sekarang ini—

—yang sedang bercumbu mesra dengan penisku. Dengan tatapan mata yang berkilat – kilat menggoda, dan seringai tipis yang terpahat seksi di wajahnya yang berkeringat.

Aku memaksanya untuk menghentikan cumbuan pada penisku. Membuatnya kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya; memasang death glare dan mencubit – cubit pinggangku. Aku terkekeh. Mengecup ringan keningnya, dan mengangkatnya untuk tidur diatas meja makan.

Dia yang menggiringku kemari, padahal aku masih mengenakan suit kantoran tanpa blazer yang telah dia lempar ganas entah kemana—aku tidak peduli.

Aku berbisik rendah dan menjilat mesra belakang telinganya—titik lemah pria cantikku yang membuatnya mendesah indah.

"Mrs Kim, kau benar – benar membuatku tidak tahan."

.

.

.

_**Another side of Mrs. Kim**_

.

_**Screenplays!Sulay**_

.

_**M/ Smut with PWP**_

.

_**Akai with Azul**_

.

_**All about character is not mine, except this fic**_

.

_**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative**_ _**universe with much typo**_

.

_**Summary!**_:

Sisi lain dari Nyonya Kim yang membuat Tuan Kim menggelengkan kepala dan semakin cinta pada sosok cantik miliknya.

_My first smut and PWP with Sulay_! XD

.

.

.

"oohh~ oh~ oh~ Jo—Jooonnn..mmyyuunnhhh~~ ngh.. khh!"

Tubuhnya yang tertelungkup di meja makan melemas. Tak berdaya, menyerahkan diri kuasa sepenuhnya padaku yang menggagahinya beberapa menit lalu. Bibir ranumnya yang tampak berkilau karena _saliva_ tampak bengkak karena ulahku. Dari dalam bibir itu, mengalunlah desahan seksinya. Sukses membuatku semakin terangsang dan ingin menginvasinya lebih dalam.

Si cantik yang kembali ke sisi lain dari dirinya sendiri mencengkram taplak meja makan hingga kusut. Meski sesekali cengkramannya mengerat – mengendur sesuai hentakan penisku pada _sweet spot_ di dalam tubuhnya. Dan sesekali pula tubuh putih yang ditimpa cahaya lampu kristal ruang makan itu bergerak gelisah, karena tak kuasa mendapatkan serangan kenikmatan dariku. Begitu serasi dengan getaran bongkahan kembarnya karena hentakan penisku yang menggoda untuk terus kuremas sensual.

"hh~ nnnggaaahh~~ _yes_! _yes_, Joonmyuunnhh~~~ aah.. ah."

"ya sayang—ugh! Ngh!—disini..? kau.. menginginkannyaahh.. disiniiih..?"

"ya.. yaaaa... ungh~~ uuuhh~ ooh.. _feelsss_.. _gooodd_~ ah! Ah!" dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan kulihat air bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Aku tahu jika dia menangis bukan karena sakit, tapi justru kebalikannya. "_yeess_.. _yeess_.. ngh! Ngh! Joonmyuuunn.. aku pegaaall.."

"baiklah..." aku mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang.

Belum selesai aku menyamankan posisi untuknya, dia menarik tengkukku dan mencoba untuk mendominasiku di dalam ciuman seksi kami. Salah satu telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin dan lentik meremas sensual rambut coklatku di bagian tengkuk. Dan telapak tangannya yang lain—yang tersemat cincin pernikahan kami—meraba gemas punggungku yang terbalutkan kemeja biru tua yang telah bermandikan peluh.

Tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya yang mulai terhanyut dengan permainan lidahnya di mulutku, aku mengeluarkan penisku hingga hanya ujungnya saja yang kuperbolehkan untuk mencium pintu lubang analnya.

Dan...

... Sleb!

"mcpk—ngggaaaaahhhhh~~~~~ joonmyunnhh!"

"_yes_, Mrs. Kim...?" ia bergerak gelisah sambil memeluk tubuhku erat. Punggungnya sedikit melengkung, hingga membuatku bisa melingkarkan tanganku disana. Kedua kakinya yang semula terkulai ke bawah, kini terangkat kaku dan melingkar di belakang tubuhku.

Semakin menempellah tubuh kami.

"lagii.. lagii.. hhaahh.. aahhaaahh~~ terus! Terus! Yangghh.. keraaasshh! Nggggaaahh~"

Kuturuti apa yang ia perintah dan minta. Dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya mengejang, begitu pula dengan rektumnya. Dan penisku berhasil dijepit cantik di dalam, membuat tubuhku ikut menegang juga.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di timing yang nyaris bersamaan. Ruang makan sekarang terlihat kacau, dengan sebagian taplak meja makan merosot ke bawah, dengan pakaian pria cantikku yang sedang menghirup rakus udara tersebar di lantai ruang makan. Begitu pula dengan tas kerja, blazer, celana, dan _boxer_ku yang ikut berceceran.

Ruang makan yang empat puluh lima menit lalu terasa panas dan menggugah selera untuk melakukan hal mesum—sama dengan apa yang kami lakukan; berangsur – angsur kembali normal.

Tapi tidak untuk pria cantikku. Yang menatapku dengan kerlingan genit dan bibirnya yang digigit menggoda. Kedua tangannya terjulur kearahku dan aku tahu apa maksudnya ketika dia berkata dengan nada rendah dan renyah,

"kurasa memang sebaiknya di ranjang empuk, Joonmyun~?"

Aku terkekeh dan menyeringai mesum. "kau nakal, binal, agresif, liar dan penggoda ulung seperti biasanya, Nyonya Kim. _And i always most fuckin' love it_."

Dan... seperti kebiasaan sebelumnya, kami tak akan puas jika hanya main sebanyak satu kali dan hanya di satu tempat saja. Intinya, ini belum berakhir, sayang~

.

.

.

.

**The End**


End file.
